Let me love you baby
by Diana L. Black
Summary: Cinco años como guardiana en el equipo de Gryffindor no entrenaron a Alice lo suficiente como para resistir aquellas nauseas que planeaban matarla. Todas las bromas y amenazas de James y Sirius no prepararon a Frank para el pánico que le mataba en aquellos momentos. Pero el matrimonio es de dos, así que tenían que hacerlo... juntos.


**Let me love you, baby.**

–Creo que voy a llorar. –

–Mary, correrás el maquillaje, no llores. –

–Déjense de sentimentalismos señoritas y ayúdenme a subir el estúpido cierre de esta cosa. – Exclamó Marlene a medio vestir.

Mary se apresuró hasta donde Marlene intentaba subir el cierre de su vestido color azul noche y cuando lo logró la rubia soltó un suspiro.

Estaban todas ellas, Mary, Lily, Marlene y Alice reunidas en una de las habitaciones de la casa de los Potter, Lily que se encontraba detrás de un biombo con dibujos de cerezos que florecían y se deshojaban, intentaba cerrar el vestido de Alice.

–Cariño ¿segura que no le encogieron por accidente? – Preguntó Lily antes de darse por vencida y sacar la varita, apuntó el cierre y con un movimiento fluido subió como si nunca se hubiera atascado.

–Oh Merlín creo que voy a vomitar. – Chilló Alice detrás del biombo y Mary gritó desde el otro lado.

–Ni se te ocurra Alice Smith, si jamás devolviste el desayuno antes de subir a tu escoba o después, no tienes derecho a regresar el estómago en estos momentos. – Amenazó.

Alice se pasó una mano por la cara y Lily le dio un manotazo, no podía hacer eso, arruinaría el maquillaje.

–Es muy diferente McDonald. – Replicó Alice y Lily terminó de acomodar su vestido y ajustar los pasadores de su cabello.

Cuando por fin estuvo lista salió de detrás del biombo con Lily Potter detrás de ella, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y sosteniendo un ramo de girasoles, las flores favoritas de Alice, Mary y Marlene se quedaron mudas.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Parezco un mantel gigante? ¿Un bollito de nata explotado? –Preguntó Alice una vez que estuvo frente a sus amigas.

Mary se llevó una mano a la boca y abrazó a Alice con fuerza mientras Lily y Marlene se tomaban de los brazos reteniendo las lágrimas con sendas sonrisas en los rostros.

–Esta preciosa. – Susurró Mary y las demás asintieron.

Y es que Alice no podía creerles, esa mañana le habían sacado de su cama sin piedad, sin siquiera dejarle despedirse de Frank y le habían arrastrado a toda clase de lugares. Le llevaron al salón de belleza de Madame Rose donde le hicieron la manicura y pedicura, le depilaron las cejas con cera mágica que no dolía y le peinaron y maquillaron durante todo el día. Se sintió como un conejillo de indias durante todo el proceso y es que ella lo único que tenía planeado era un poco de maquillaje y quizá acomodar un poco su alborotado cabello.

–Me siento como si tuviera un montón de harina en la cara. – Dijo con una pequeña mueca después de que Mary le soltara.

Marlene y Lily hicieron gestos para quitarle la importancia y las cuatro se sentaron en un largo banquillo que había frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Mary, Lily y Marlene tenían vestidos largos de color azul noche de cortes distintos para cada una y Alice en medio de ellas iba de blanco, un vestido simple, no muy pomposo, porque a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, sosteniendo un ramo de amarillos y vivarachos girasoles.

–Es el ramo de novia más extraño que he visto Alice. – Bromeó Lily.

Las cuatro soltaron una carcajada y después de unos segundos todas se tomaron de la mano.

–Yo… estoy completamente aterrada ¿saben? Con todas esas locuras sucediendo allá afuera y a todo lo que nos enfrentamos… parece casi imposible que pueda estar aquí a punto de hacer esto, Frank es mi mejor amigo, es mi otra mitad ¿saben? Nunca creí… ustedes saben, yo decía todas esas cosas, de que jamás me casaría ni estaría como idiota como aquellas chicas, desviviéndose por otra persona y aquí estoy, después de todo esto y con él, Merlín no puedo creer que después de cuatro años de Quidditch, de todas esas vueltas y las veces en las que caí y casi me mato jamás sentí nauseas una sola vez y en este momento…. Merlín parece que hay una huelga en mi estómago. –

Alice jugueteaba con el ramo, embelesada en el amarillo de las flores.

–Me habría gustado… me habría gustado que mis padres… que estuvieran aquí. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sus amigas le dieron un abrazo.

–Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti Alice. – Susurró Lily.

* * *

–No puedo hacer esto Remus, creo que Potter o Black me dieron alguna poción vomitiva. – Susurró Frank con la voz ahogada.

Remus rodó los ojos mientras acomodaba la corbata de moño de Frank, al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Alice con las demás chicas y Remus, se encontraba ahí con Frank, Sirius, Peter y James.

–Puedes hacer esto Frank y estoy cien por ciento seguro de que ninguno de esos dos puso nada en tu comida. – Susurró a modo de aliento.

Frank suspiró nuevamente antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello engominado y decirse a sí mismo que podía hacer aquello.

–Aún podría prestarte mi motocicleta si quieres huir Longbottom. – Picó Sirius.

Se encontraba sentado sobre un escritorio y tenía un cigarrillo entre los labios, a pesar de las quejas y protestas de Alice y Marlene no se había cortado el cabello y lo llevaba atado en una coleta desparpajada y según Remus "Al menos has tenido decencia de lavarlo ésta vez." Que había sido contestado con un simple "Solo lo mejor para mi pequeña Smith."

–Nadie va a huir, Sirius. – Dijo James en tono lúgubre desde un rincón mientras ayudaba a hacer el nudo de la corbata de Peter. Sirius se terminó el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con la punta del zapato.

–No es como que vayas a saltar de un precipicio. – Dijo Peter encogiéndose de hombros antes de que James le regañara con un "Colagusano, quieto, joder."

–A decir verdad Pete, siento como si fuera a hacerlo. – Susurró.

Remus soltó una carcajada y palmeó el hombro de Frank con afecto.

–Vas a estar bien Frank, además si huyes, ten por seguro que Alice sería capaz de lanzar sus tacones y salir detrás de ti en escoba. – Bromeó.

La sala se inundó de risas y los cinco se quedaron unos minutos en silencio después de que todos hubieran dejado de reír, Frank se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–Quisiera… darles las gracias por estar conmigo, es decir… por ser mis padrinos de boda y… ¿James? – Llamó al ver al joven de anteojos mirando distraído al jardín donde un montón de invitados deambulaban. –Quisiera… darte las gracias, por insistir en que fuera nuestra boda aquí, sé que tus padres querían mucho a Alice. –

El semblante de James cambió unos segundos, Dorea y Charlus Potter querían tanto a Alice como si fuera su propia hija, y es que aquellos dos magos habían adoptado en su corazón tanto a Sirius como a Alice como parte de su familia y James sentía que después de la muerte de sus padres, lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerles aquello, ver a su pequeña, porque dentro de aquellas paredes, James estaba casi seguro que podrían verlos, a todos ellos.

–Es lo menos que podía hacer, Frank. –La voz de James salió algo ronca y todos decidieron dejarlo pasar.

–De acuerdo, si ya se dejaron de sentimentalismos, me gustaría que abriéramos esto. – Dijo Sirius.

Había sacado una botella de champagne y con un movimiento de su varita todos tenían copas en sus manos.

–Quiero proponer un brindis, tu ultimo brindis de soltero Frank, porque a como lo veo, pronto los únicos solteros seremos Colagusano y yo. – Exclamó intentando descorchar la botella sin bañar a alguno de los presentes.

–Sirius, yo no me voy a casar. – Replicó Remus con una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

–Dile eso a McDonald y no lo harás, tenlo por seguro. – Murmuró entre dientes y Peter soltó una risa a su lado. –Ahora caballeros, aquí, anden. –

Todos acercaron sus copas hasta donde Sirius y él se encargó de llenarlas.

–Frank, sé que no he sido completamente justo contigo respecto a Alice y a decir verdad, me sorprende que hayas aceptado de tan buen talante y tan estoicamente todas las cosas que yo (y James aún que él no lo admita) hemos hecho para sabotearlos porque… Ella es nuestra amiga y es casi una hermana para nosotros, qué diantres, _es_ una hermana para nosotros, así que quiero que sepas que no podría estar más feliz de dejarla en tus manos, porque si puedes soportarnos y soportar a esa chica en números rojos (creo que sabes de que hablo) no podría dormir más tranquilo por las noches al saber que estarás tú ahí en nuestro lugar para cuidarla. –

Frank se había quedado sin palabras al igual que los demás, Peter le miraba como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza ahí mismo ¿Era ese el mismo Sirius Black que le había colado un montón de cangrejos de fuego en la mochila a Evan Rosier en quinto año cuando llamó perdedora a Alice después de un partido perdido contra Ravenclaw? No daba crédito.

–Vaya yo… muchas gracias… Significa…– Frank tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta. –Significa mucho para mí, Sirius. –

Sirius se encogió de hombros y acercó su copa al centro del círculo que habían formado, pero James le detuvo con un gesto de la mano, se aclaró la garganta y con la cara más seria que pudo poner miró a Frank directamente a los ojos.

–Frank, Sirius ha dicho la mitad de las cosas que yo tenía por decirte… quiero que sepas que la chica que está al otro lado del pasillo es la hermana que nunca tuve ¿comprendes? La conozco desde que tenía la altura de un palo de escoba… aun que en realidad Alice era más bajita que la escoba, pero ese no es el punto, te conozco a ti también, eres una buena persona y no dudo que la hagas feliz, porque sé que la haces feliz, así que… cuida de ella ¿quieres? Es… es la _única_ Alice que tengo. –

A esas alturas todos tenían nudos en las gargantas, pero después de unos cuantos carraspeos chocaron las copas antes de beberlas.

* * *

Después de aquella misión Frank y Alice se sentían especialmente exhaustos. Aquella vez, los mortífagos habían dado pelea de verdad, les superaban en número y las maldiciones imperdonables volaban por todas partes, incluso había algunos que se habían olvidado de la varita por completo.

Alice se quitó el hollín del cabello y se sacudió los zapatos en la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea, dejó su abrigo de cualquier forma y Frank le siguió hasta el baño donde casi monótonamente Alice llenó la bañera con agua caliente.

Frank miró con algo de preocupación a su novia. Alice había sido uno de los cuantos miembros que se habían olvidado de la varita y tenía los nudillos reventados y arañazos de toda clase, no tenía por qué sentirse así, por que ella había corrido peligro, pero el hecho era que verla peleando de aquella manera tan salvaje por todo lo que creía y quería le hacía enamorarse de ella un poquito más.

– ¿Te han dicho antes que das miedo enojada? – Bromeó Frank mientras le besaba la mejilla y el cuello mientras Alice se limpiaba las heridas de la cara.

–Sirius lo ha mencionado un par de veces. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se quitó la ropa, alentándolo a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos se metieron en la bañera y Frank limpió todas las heridas de Alice y Alice limpió todas las heridas de Frank.

La tenía envuelta entre sus brazos y Frank le apartó el cabello mojado de la nuca, recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro de Alice.

–Deberíamos conseguir una bañera más grande, apenas cabemos en esa. – Observó Frank al recordar sus pies sobresaliendo un poco de la bañera. Alice rió moviendo los hombros.

–Yo quepo perfectamente, no es mi culpa que tú no quepas. – Frank se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Alice en el cuello.

–Alice… hay algo que quiero preguntarte. –

Eran pasadas las once de la noche aquel 7 de diciembre y Alice se estaba quedando dormida entre los brazos de Frank.

– ¿Hmh? –

– ¿De qué color te gustarían los centros de mesa? –Preguntó, y Alice se enderezó en la cama.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

–De centros de mesa, también deberíamos ver el diseño de las invitaciones, ¿Qué me dices de un azul? Me gusta el azul, puede ser cualquier tipo de azul a mi no me molesta, a menos que tú quieras otro color, podría haber pequeños girasoles en las invitaciones, ya sabes, en las esquinas, quizá con una cinta azul noche, no sé ¿Qué opinas? – Preguntó Frank como si tal cosa y por un segundo a Alice le pareció que se había quedado dormida en el bañera y estaba teniendo un sueño bizarro.

–Espera… ¿Qué dices? ¿Invitaciones? ¿Centros de mesa? Frank, ubícame, le acabo de patear el trasero a unos cuantos mortífagos y no coordino muy bien. –

Frank se llevo una mano a la frente, en un gesto propio de alguien a quien se le ha olvidado algo.

–Torpe de mi, siempre saltándome algunos pasos ¿Cómo planeo una boda sin novia? –

Alice se quedó de piedra en su lugar, _boda_ , Frank había dicho _boda_. Con mucho cuidado se dio media vuelta y cuando pudo ver a Frank, la sonrisa de medio lado, esa que hacía que le dieran ganas de morderle las comisuras hasta hacerle sonreír completamente, estaba radiante en su rostro, con la mirada fija en ella.

– ¿Frank? – Susurró a media voz.

Un hueco se apoderó de su estómago cuando Frank le tomó una mano entre las suyas, con un fluido movimiento hizo aparecer un anillo intricado y fino con un pequeño diamante en medio en forma de corazón. Alice sintió que podría llorar ahí mismo.

–Alice Elizabeth Jaden Smith. Te amo, como jamás he amado a nadie, eres mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida y sé que los tiempos que corren no son los mejores, pero… ¿Me harías el honor de pasar el resto de tu vida con este pobre idiota y ayudarlo a planificar una boda? – Sostenía el anillo entre el pulgar y el índice y Alice no lo podía creer.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago, Frank estaba ahí, junto a ella, entregándole su corazón y su vida en bandeja de plata, pensó en todas aquellas veces, todos aquellos momentos que pasaron juntos, todas le veces que le vio en las gradas de Gryffindor, agitando un banderín, gritando palabras de aliento, todas las horas de tutorías en el aula de pociones, las salidas a Hogsmeade a Honeydukes o a Las Tres Escobas, la primera vez que se tomaron de la mano y aquel beso robado en la torre de astronomía después de un día especialmente espantoso, su primer beso.

–Frank… ¡Maldición! ¡Si! ¡Mil veces si!– Exclamó dejando rodar un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Frank sonrió sin poder creerlo y con manos temblorosas le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular, Alice lloraba con la risa atorada en la garganta y se aferraba a él como alguien se aferra a un salvavidas.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo y eres un idiota y no sé qué has visto en mi, porque soy grosera y desordenada y no sé cocinar y no me interesa aprender y no me doy cuenta de la mitad de las cosas y soy impulsiva y… Merlín, seré la peor esposa del mundo. –

Alice ya le había soltado y tenía su frente recargada sobre la de él, estaban abrazados, tendidos en la cama, uno frente al otro.

–Soy tu idiota… Alice, cuando te conocí no eras más que unos centímetros más alta que el pomo de la puerta del aula de pociones te vi en el andén y en la cena, tenias una mancha de salsa en la barbilla y supe que eras torpe e impulsiva y después de la primera clase de pociones supe que a mí me tocaría cocinar. – Bromeó haciéndole reír.

–A veces me pregunto qué hice para tener la suerte de que fueras parte de mi vida. – Susurró acurrucándose junto a él.

Frank pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y Alice recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, poniendo su oído justo sobre el corazón, le calmaba escuchar el latido fuerte y regular, le hacía sentirse en casa de alguna manera.

–Me pediste que te pasara las empanadas de pollo, eso hiciste. – Rió Frank y Alice juntó con él antes de callarle con un beso en los labios.

* * *

– ¿¡Que tú que!? – Exclamó James con el rostro desencajado.

Lily, Mary y Marlene se abalanzaron sobre Alice antes de que ella pudiera explicar algo, simplemente unos días después les habían invitado a cenar a todos ellos y antes de la cena les habían soltado la noticia.

Alice estaba radiante de felicidad y todos se acercaban a la feliz pareja a dar las felicitaciones, Lily azuzó a James a darle un abrazo a Alice y Frank muy por el contrario su voluntad.

–James quisiera hablar contigo unos momentos. – Le llamó Frank mientras el champagne fluía en la copa de todos.

Se alejaron un poco de las personas que se encontraban en el comedor y ambos se quedaron de pie en el pasillo junto a las escaleras. Frank se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

–Tú eres un hermano para Alice, así que quiero decirte que la haré feliz y quiero… quiero pedirte que nos des tu bendición, sé que eres algo así como la única familia de ella y yo quiero ser parte de su familia ahora. –

James asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, no dijo una sola palabra y Frank pensó que quizá había dicho algo que había tocado alguna fibra sensible, cuando regresó al comedor la mayoría ya se estaba sentando y los platos y cacerolas flotaban encima de las cabezas de los comensales antes de posicionarse sobre la mesa.

–Espero que Frank haya hecho la cena. – Susurró Marlene junto a Remus y Alice le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada.

–Te escuché McKinnon. – Amenazó. Frank sonrió de buena gana, tomando asiento junto a su prometida.

–Coman con confianza, Alice no se acercó a la cocina una sola vez. –

El comedor se llenó de carcajadas y James Potter carraspeo un poco, golpeando ligeramente su copa con un tenedor, se puso en pie una vez que la vajilla y la comida estuvieron en la mesa y nuevamente las copas estaban llenas.

–Quiero proponer un brindis, por la futura feliz pareja. Frank, Alice _es_ parte de mi familia, y tú vas a formar parte de su familia así que tú también serás parte de la mía, así que te pido que la hagas feliz porque yo cuido de los míos. – Se hizo una pausa en la que Frank y Alice intercambiaron miradas con sonrisas en los rostros. –Y como Frank pasará a _ser_ parte de mi familia, Alice, te pido que a él también le hagas feliz, Smith, no eres la única que necesita protección y dado que este pobre hombre está dispuesto a asumir la labor de pasar contigo el resto de su vida, es mi deber velar por tú felicidad y por la de él, así que háganse felices. Salud. –

James levantó su copa y todos hicieron lo mismo, Alice se debatía entre ir y darle un coscorrón a James o abrazarle y al final optó por sentarse a cenar, ya tendría tiempo después de hacer ambas cosas. Frank a su lado intercambió una mirada cómplice con James, acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa, quizá si había tocado una fibra sensible después de todo.

* * *

Se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta y Mary se levantó a abrir, James estaba parado en el marco, con las manos en los bolsillos y le vista en sus zapatos.

–Ya casi es hora Mary… por cierto, te ves preciosa. – Dijo con una sonrisa y se aguantó las ganas de revolverle el cabello, Marlene sería capaz de arrancarle un brazo si lo hacía.

–Gracias James, tú pareces persona. – Agregó Mary a modo de broma y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar.

James le sacó la lengua al pasar a modo de broma y se encontró con su esposa junto a Alice y Marlene, casi podía ver a Lily en el lugar de Alice, recordaba aún su propia boda y lo hermosa que Lily se veía en su vestido de novia. Se acercó hasta ellas y plantó un tierno beso en la frente de Lily.

–Ya es hora, deberían bajar, los chicos y Frank ya están abajo. – Comentó.

– ¿Sirius no se quitó la coleta verdad? – Preguntó Marlene recelosa y James se encogió de hombros.

–No, pero iba diciéndole a Remus que la soltaría nada más llegar abajo. – Dijo con saña y Marlene rodó los ojos antes de salir en dirección a la puerta murmurando _"Pero me va a escuchar ese infeliz, mira que andar como vago por ahí, ugh, me sacará canas verdes ese…"_

–Iré con las chicas, tengo que decirles a los niños de las flores que se preparen. – Anunció Lily y se paró en puntas de los pies para besar a James y salir de la habitación dejándoles solos.

James tomó la punta del tul del vestido de Alice y comenzó a hacer círculos con el pulgar, Alice puso su mano sobre la de él y ambos sonrieron.

–Ellos estarían orgullosos elfo. – Dijo James con una media sonrisa y Alice negó con la cabeza. – ¿Cuándo te volviste tan grande? ¿Cuándo empezaron a gustarte los chicos? ¿Cuándo empezó a gustarte Frank?... Parece mentira que esté a punto de entregarte en el altar. – Su voz sonaba entre triste y alegre y eso hizo que los ojos de Alice picaran.

–Si me haces llorar y se corre el maquillaje hay tres damas de honor ahí abajo que te patearan el trasero y a una de ellas no le importará que seas su marido ¿sabes? – James soltó una carcajada de buena gana y puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Alice.

–Sé feliz ¿quieres? Y no le des muchos problemas al pobre, bastante tiene conmigo y con Sirius, y exijo ser el padrino de tu primer hijo, pero no te apresures a tenerlos, no quiero pensar… Merlín, no, eugh, Alice…– Ella puso sus manos sobre las de James y le miró a los ojos. –Te quiero. –

–Yo también te quiero cuatro ojos, gracias… por hacer todo esto por mí y gracias por aceptar a Frank, porque ya le quieres, sé que lo haces y no intentes negarlo. – Dijo Alice apuntándole con el ramo y James se encogió de hombros.

–Si quizá, un poco, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? – Rió.

Le tendió un brazo a Alice y ella le tomó con la mano que no estaba sosteniendo su ramo.

– ¿Lista para el campo, futura Señora Longbottom? – Preguntó James con las cejas en alto.

Alice asintió con la cabeza y le respondió a James en el mismo tono que había usado.

–Siempre estoy lista, _Señor Evans_. –

– ¡Hey! Me gusta cómo suena eso, le comentaré a Lily al respecto. – Bromeó James haciendo que Alice rodara los ojos.

* * *

La marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse de repente y Frank sintió que le sudaban las manos y que en cualquier momento podría vomitar, había una revolución en su estómago cuando todos los invitados se pusieron de pie.

En el jardín hacía buen tiempo, era un día soleado, ni una sola nube asomaba en el cielo y el sol resplandecía en lo alto, había arboles que cubrían a los lados y la brisa apenas levantaba una estela de hojas, un par de niños pequeños sobrinos de una prima por parte de la madre de Frank iban tirando por aquí y por allá unos cuantos pétalos amarillos.

Sirius, parado junto a Frank se inclinó hacía él.

–Aún estas a tiempo Longbottom. – Susurró y después guardó silencio ante el codazo de Remus.

Del otro lado, Lily, Marlene y Mary esperaban en el lugar que en unos momentos ocuparía Alice, sonreían ampliamente y Marlene le hacía señas a Sirius para que se estuviera quieto.

Cuando los niños iban a medio camino hacia el altar, Alice apareció por el pequeño pasillo siendo llevada del brazo por James. Todos los males que Frank había sentido antes se habían esfumado, ya no sentía que iba a vomitar, o que su estómago estaba peleando contra el resto de su cuerpo. Y es que se veía radiante, casi parecía como si un halo de luz la rodeara, había una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y miraba a Frank como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver en el mundo y es que Alice así lo sentía, para ella en esos momentos Frank era lo único que podía ver y en lo único que podía pensar.

A mitad del camino antes de llegar Alice pisó accidentalmente su vestido, haciendo que ella y James casi se fueran hacia adelante, los invitados contuvieron el aliento unos segundos y Frank negó con la cabeza, Alice no era feliz si no hacía algo como aquello, escuchó a Remus susurrar "Págame" a Sirius y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Peter suspiraba, quizá pensando en los galeones que habría perdido, estuvo tentado a reírse y la sonrisa que contenía una carcajada se borró al ver la expresión severa del ministro de bodas.

Al pie del altar, James se volteó hacia Alice y le dio un beso en la frente.

– ¿No eras feliz si no hacías eso verdad?... Sé feliz Alie. – Susurró antes de entregarle a Frank con quien intercambió una mirada antes de tomar su lugar a su lado.

Alice y Frank se miraron el uno al otro con sendas sonrisas en los rostros y de no haber sido porque el ministro les miraba se habrían besado antes de comenzar la ceremonia.

– ¿Lista para el mejor partido de tu vida? – Preguntó Frank apretando sus dedos.

–Siempre estoy lista. – Murmuró Alice antes de voltearse al frente hacia el ministro.

–Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí hoy reunidos…–

* * *

James y Lily bailaban en uno de los rincones de la pista de baile, solo quedaban ellos y Frank y Alice que daban vueltas por toda la pista, embriagados de felicidad, Lily tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras bailaba con James.

– ¿No se ven adorables? – Dijo Lily apuntando con la barbilla hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

James miró por encima del hombro de Lily para ver a ambos lanzar las cabezas hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada a coro, parecían felices y James se sintió orgulloso.

–Vamos Potter, no quiero que llores en estos momentos. – James miró a Lily con el ceño fruncido y le dio un beso rápido en la nariz.

–No voy a llorar _Potter,_ solo estoy feliz por ellos, se lo merecen. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Lily levantó una ceja.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que vas dejar en paz a Frank? – Preguntó extrañada.

–Estoy diciendo que ahora es parte de mi familia y lo voy a molestar más. – James se encogió de hombros y acto seguido tomó a Lily de la cintura y le dio varias vueltas, haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

– ¡James! ¡James! – Rió Lily haciendo ademanes de que la bajara.

– ¿Sabes Lily? Deberíamos casarnos de nuevo. – Dijo James con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, repartiendo besos en las mejillas de Lily.

Lily se retorcía y cuando James finalmente le plantó un beso en los labios, la pelirroja rodó los ojos.

–Recuérdame no llevarte a una boda de nuevo, se te ocurren cosas locas. –

–Ya dijiste que sí una vez, podría probar y ver si dices si la segunda. –

–No tientes a tu suerte James. –

* * *

– ¿Crees que Sirius y Marlene estén bien? – Preguntó Mary, sentada junto a Remus.

Remus se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbo de nuevo a su copa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Mary.

–Sirius iba muy ebrio… y Marlene no iba del todo bien ¿Y si se les ocurre usar la moto de Sirius? – Murmuró Mary, recostándose sobre el costado de Remus.

Éste sacó un par de llaves y la varita de Sirius de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaleco y los meció delante de Mary.

–Por Marlene no te preocupes, debería pasarle el efecto en una media hora, no irán muy lejos y supongo que llegaran al piso de Sirius. – Remus le dio un beso en el pelo a Mary y ambos suspiraron viendo a las únicas dos parejas que había en la pista.

– ¿No son lindos? ¿No crees que es bonito como se aman el uno al otro? – La voz de Mary se escuchaba algo ahogada y Remus cruzó miradas con ella.

Le dio un beso en los labios, Mary le hacía sentir que estaba bien y por un momento, ahí con el sol a punto de morir en el horizonte y el perfume de Mary rozándole, le dieron ganas de decirle, de preguntarle, pero no podía hacerle eso, Mary se merecía algo mejor, la quería como nunca había querido a nadie, como nunca se había permitido querer a alguien, pero ella merecía algo mejor, ella tenía todo un futuro por delante y no podía hacerle eso.

–Sí, es bonito, muy bonito. – Dijo con una sonrisa y Mary le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

* * *

–McKinnon, cásate conmigo. – Dijo Sirius tambaleándose y Marlene soltó una carcajada.

Ambos estaban tambaleándose a unas cuantas calles de la casa de los Potter, habían ido a "estirar las piernas" pero ninguno de los dos sabían muy bien donde estaban o que estaban haciendo y cuando Sirius le preguntó aquello a Marlene, la rubia no pudo más que soltar una carcajada estruendosa.

–Estás loco Black, no me voy a casar contigo. –

Sirius hizo una mueca como si hubiera olido algo podrido.

– ¿Por qué no? – Preguntó como si fuera absurdo que ella no quisiera casarse.

–Por que hay una guerra Sirius, porque estas ebrio y porque lo que dices no lo dices de verdad. – Las palabras le salían a borbotones y Sirius le miró fijo, le tomó de la mano y Marlene paró su marcha.

–Te lo estoy diciendo enserio Marlene, quiero casarme contigo. – Su tono era tan contundente que Marlene sintió algo en el estómago, como si un hierro caliente le atravesara.

–De acuerdo, cuando todo esto termine, cuando se acabe la guerra, está bien, me casaré contigo Sirius. – No lo dijo en serio, era el tono que las personas usaban con las personas ebrias para darles la razón solo para que dejen de fastidiar.

Pero Sirius y Marlene sabían que no era así, que era de verdad, que detrás de ese sarcasmo había veracidad en sus palabras, por que Marlene McKinnon no decía las cosas solo porque si y Sirius Black no hacía preguntas solo porque sí.

–Marlene Black, suena bien. –

* * *

–Llegas tarde Pettigrew. – Dijo Alecto con una mueca en el rostro.

Estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, apiñados recelosamente cuando Peter entró en la habitación, aún llevaba la túnica de gala y Bellatrix le miró con una sonrisa de sorna en los labios.

–¿Ya hay mujer lo suficientemente estúpida como para que se case contigo Pettigrew? – Soltó Bellatrix con el tono más venenoso que pudo emplear.

–Ya cállate Bella, tenemos cosas más importantes que atender, no nos interesa donde ha estado Colagusano, así que si puedes hacer el favor de sentarte de una jodida vez maldito idiota, tenemos cosas que hacer. – Ladró Dolohov con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.

Un sentimiento de culpa le recorrió a Peter mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata, James se había esmerado en hacerlo y por un momento le dieron ganas de volver, de estar con ellos, de renunciar a todo eso que muy en el fondo sabía que no dejaría nada bueno… pero ellos ni siquiera habían notado que Peter no estaba, como siempre, y solo duró un segundo aquel sentimiento de culpa.

Si a ellos no les importaba entonces a Peter tampoco tenía por qué importarle.

* * *

La pista de baile se había despejado bastante y Alice y Frank bailaban alrededor en movimientos lentos, el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte haciendo que todo se viera de un color anaranjado y el cielo se llenara de estrías sobre sus cabezas.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Frank Sinatra cantando "Cant Take My Eyes Off You."

–No puedo creer que casi tiraras el pastel, Alice. – Rió Frank con su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su ahora esposa.

–Cállate, tú casi golpeas a tu madre cuando tiraste la liga. – Se burló Alice mientras daban vuelta.

Frank se encogió de hombros y Alice recostó su mejilla contra su pecho. Ambos se mecían al compás de la música de un lado a otro, Frank ya no llevaba el saco y tenía remangada la camisa y el moño desecho.

" _You're just too good to be true, I can't take my eyes off you, you feel like heaven to touch I wanna hold you so much."_

Y es que Frank se sentía así, no quería quitar la vista de encima a Alice, porque quería que se quedara así para siempre, así quería recordarla siempre, vestida de blanco, radiante de felicidad. Alice miró a Frank directo a los ojos y sintió que podría quedarse ahí acurrucada sobre su pecho, bailando con Frank Sinatra cantando por ahí y abrazando a su marido.

Y es que Frank podía hacerla sentir un sinfín de cosas, le hacía sentirse mejor, le hacía querer ser mejor, por y para él.

–Te amo, mucho… Frank Smith. – Susurró Alice y Frank sonrió mostrando los dientes antes de darle una vuelta entre sus brazos y acercarla más a sí mismo.

–También te amo, mucho… Alice Longbottom. – Dijo riendo un poco antes de besarle.

Y es que a pesar de que él mundo se caía a pedazos fuera de ese jardín, ellos eran felices, porque estaban juntos y es que se sentía bien, sentían que eso era lo correcto, estar juntos, porque ellos eran Frank y Alice, así de simple, juntos y con toda una vida por delante, o al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

* * *

 **No tienen idea de la cantidad de ensayos que tengo que hacer y sin embargo aquí estoy, siempre quise escribir la boda de estos dos y es que son tan lindos *w* Nina my love, esto es para ti, por que por mi culpa ahora eres #TeamFralice (que conste que no me arrepiento de nada) dejen su review y diganme si les gustó.**

 **Cuando y fuera.**

 ** _Diana L. Black._**


End file.
